


Bond is never on time

by VixiGrey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: ( just physically ), Day Off, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt!James, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, No bloodstone intelligence, They Just moved together, Worried!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixiGrey/pseuds/VixiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost track of 007.<br/>nine days, twelve hours and sixteen minutes passed without a news about him. He just desappeared. He had already done it other times, but this time is different. He promised he would come home soon to unpack but he didn't, so sue Q for being worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond is never on time

**Author's Note:**

> I am in class  
> I am bored  
> I watched Spectre yesterday  
> So i just happened  
> ( Sorry for the lame title )  
> Thanks to my beta Tothorin who didn't make me wish to destroy this work.  
> Thanks to Doc, who had the patience to read and look for mistakes and typos

" He did it other times, you know him, he will be back soon "  
M said dismissing him from the room. Q sighed, he should have expected that, but anyway he hoped that M, at least, shared a little bit of the worry that he was feeling in his chest. There was something really wrong this time, really different, not just because he was waiting him to unpack in their new apartament, it was... just a sensation. Q shook his head, he wasn't the one to trust his insticts, he was a man of mind and logic. Bond wasn't in real danger, or something he couldn't deal with. He would have been back soon, it was just a matter of time.

But that was a week ago.  
Nine days, twelve hours and sixteen minutes had passed since they had lost track of him, and yes, now Q had all the rights to be worried about James.  
It was two days that he had lost sleep, that he didn't go home, that he stayed there, in the office.  
"Even today?"  
Moneypenny asked, taking her bag, ready to leave the office. It was already too late even for her.  
Q didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the screen, hoping to see even the slightest bip or anything that could help him to find James.  
"Q?"  
She called him waiting for an answer.  
He snapped his neck around to look at her.  
" Yes, yes... Could you... "  
" Take care of your cats? Yes, don't worry. "  
She enterrupted him, then continued  
" But you should go home and sleep or at least eat something, please. "  
He lowered his eyes and came back to face the screen ignoring her.  
She sighed and took a few steps towards him.  
" He will come back soon, Q, he always gets by, even in the most difficult situations, you know that."  
She concluded leaving a soft kiss on his head, trying to comfort him.  
"Yeah, I know that..."  


There had to be M's intervention to send him home the day after. He arrived early at Q office by chance and found him in miserable conditions, so he just shouted him to go home and take the day off. Q tried to protest, to tell him that check the agents was his work, but M had been adamant about that, so he put his jacket on, placed his tie in his backpack with his other stuff and left.  


The apartment was a mess, full of boxes and the furniture was a mix of his and James'.  
For example the couch was of the agent.  


_" From now it's ours, not just mine or yours "_  
The agent had said when they first moved  
" I would prefer to keep the teethbrush as mine if you don't mind"  
He had replied and James had laughed.  


He smiled at the memory and threw himself on the couch and suddently he relized how tired he was, he really hadn't mean to drift off like this, but it happened.  
It was a noise that woke him up, a noise from the bathroom.  
It was the sound of the water of the shower.  
Q worried a bit, thinking it could have been anyone, so he grabbed the gun that James had placed under the drawer of the little lamp table near the couch. It hadn't been his first instict but James had "ordered" to him to do so in these circumstances, so he did. Slowly he walked towards the bathroom, trying to be as silent as possible \- damn, 007 this is your job -  
He thought before kicking the door open, aiming for a target.  
He froze. In front of him there was... James.  
James with only a towel around his waist, still wet from the shower.  
James bruised, scratched and with a big already stiched wound on his side.  
" I see that you took the gun as I told you "  
James said turning to face him with a smirk.  
Q first thought was that he was still dreaming, but somehow he was sure that he had got up, so that had to be an hallucination.  
When Bond noticed that Q wasn't lowering the gun he walked closer to him.  
" Q "  
James said taking easily the gun from the other man's hands and putting it near the sink  
"It's me" He cupped Q face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs  
" I am here "  
He said with an hint of a smile looking at him in the eyes.  
Q blinked a few times and then, without saying a word he moved away from James.  
He didn't try to stop the other man, he could understand that he was worried, maybe a little bit angry, so he just followed him out of the room.  
Q had disappeared from his sight.  
" Q listen... "  
He started when a voice came from their bedroom  
"Go sit on the sofa"  
Q commanded and Bond sighed pleased, at least he hadn't left the loft, so he complied and went to the couch.  
After a few minutes Q reappeared with the emergen cy box.  
"Sorry, I couldn't find it"  
Q said, sitting close to him. He was opening the box when Bond stopped him.  
" I don't need it Q, really I already showered and..."  
Q didn't listen to him and just went on taking the cotton and a smidge of disinfectant.  
"Disinfeting isn't something optional 007. "  
He said with a plain tone, then he looked at him in the eyes.  
"Now tell me everything"  
So he did.  
While Q was taking care of him, he told him what happened. He told Q how he had been captured, how he had run off, how he had broke his communication equipment, how he had got the wound ( that Q bendaged ), how he had blacked out for the loss of blood and for exhaustion after four days of walking throught the siberian steppe. He explained that a man found him still unconscious on the cold ground and brought him to the nearest city where they stiched him up and then he how lucky he had been to find a lift from a man, who brought him to London with his airplane.  
Q listened to everything, treating him with the disinfectant and the band-aids shushing him when he tried to protest or because **"damn Q that burns!"** until James ended his report.  
"And what has M said about this? Did he give you the day off? "  
Q asked, putting the last patch over his eyebrow.  
" I still haven't talked to him. "  
Q blinked a few times, not believing him. Reporting everything to M was the first thing that every agent had to do when he set foot in London.  
" The first thing that I have done is coming here. "  
James expected that Q to complain about it but he didn't so he kept going.  
" I wanted to fix myself and then go back to office to report to M and to see you, but when I entered I found you sleeping on the couch, so I called Moneypenny and she told me everything. You shouldn't have..."  
Q stood up interrupting him.  
" I'm making tea, do you want some?"  
Q hated being treated like that. Yes he was young but he wasn't a child! He knew where he would get at with his words and he didn't want to listen. He knew that what he had done wasn't really healthy but that was what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. He walked in the kitchen ( well it was still pretty bare, there were just the furniture and two chairs ) and set the kettle ( the only unpacked thing ) on  
"Q, really..."  
James followed him and tried again because he was trying to make a point.  
" is Earl Grey fine for you?"  
Q asked ignoring him, looking at the few bags and the counter.  
This times James grabbed Q's wrist pining him to the fridge.  
" Q, I am serious. You can't stop eating and sleeping every time I'll disappear. What would you do if I..."  
"Don't. Just don't"  
Q tried to free himself, but James was to strong for and he wasn't willing to give up on his hold. Q sighed and lowered his eyes and the ice gaze of the other man. James breathed out and released Q. He had just returned from an awful mission and even if he was the one who started the discussion, he didn't want to fight with Q. " Earl Grey is fine "  
James said, walking to the table. Q nodded and grabbed two cups from a box.  


They drank the tea in silence, until Q raised and eyebrow looking at James  
"Aren't you cold?"  
James looked at himself. He was still wearing only the towel and he thought that was a miracle how it endured all the time.  
"No, do you want me to go to dress? "  
James Asked holding back a smirk.  
Q looked down at his cup and replied with a quiet and serious tone  
" Even if I don't want you to catch a cold, I don't really want it"  
James chuckled and leaned towards Q to kiss him  
" I missed you " Q whispered  
" I missed you too " James replied finally sealing the kiss.  
They kept kissing and Bond was so sure he would have inaugurate the table when Q's phone rang. " I should answer " James muttered something kissing him again and again. " Maybe it's M, maybe something happened." Q continued and James let him go. 

It was really M in the end. He knew that Bond was back ( after all they were the british intelligence ) and he wanted both of them at the HQ even if it was late afternoon.  
"Dress up, I'll have a shower."  
Q said to James walking in the bathroom.  
Fifteen minutes later they where both ready and in the elevator.  
Q fixed James tie ( even if it wasn't really necessary )  
" We'll have time for that later"  
He said with a smirk and Bond smirked back.  
Time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this and I just want to tell everybody that my freaking fundament of psychology teacher is freaking boring. Give us a break man!
> 
> ( I don't know if this will have other chapters )  
> Kudos if you want a smut chapter!


End file.
